


every singing tongue will kiss your ear

by indigold



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigold/pseuds/indigold
Summary: Set several months after Ante Up.Tyki tries some new material on Allen, and while his boyfriend is definitely a music fetishist, Allen finds himself just as charmed by it as ever.





	every singing tongue will kiss your ear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TittyAlways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TittyAlways/gifts).



> I actually wrote this months ago!!!!! But in honor of Ante Up wrapping up AND ALSO TITTY'S BIRTHDAY I finally get to upload it!
> 
> Hilariously I wrote this all in a day back in June and it took me practically months to write the smut for I'd Bet on the Birds. Wild.

For someone so well attuned to nighttime, Allen decides, there is no sight quite like the coffee color of Tyki’s skin in morning sunlight. Or the way each strand of his dark hair seemed to light up, like smooth, glistening oil on their pillows.

One of the two. Allen wasn’t really equipped to pick between them.

For a long moment, Allen lay there next to him, just watching the rise and fall of his breath, the shift of his shoulders, until Allen’s own breath synchronized with his. He lay, propped on his side, supporting himself with his bottom arm, just watching, letting his perception ebb and flow with the shared rhythm of their breath.

And then, eyelids fluttered subtly as Tyki began to rouse from sleep. There was no surprise in his eyes as Allen’s presence registered in his mind. Only fondness.

“Funny,” Tyki mumbled, drowsy as he nuzzled into the sheets. “I don’t remember ‘watching you sleep’ being a part of that song.” It wasn’t unhappy though, only amused, and Allen’s heart swelled at the smile he saw peeking out from Tyki’s pillowcase. Tyki began to move slowly, the thin open weave of his blanket sliding from his arm as he reached to slip his hand around the back of Allen’s head and draw him in for a kiss.

“Maybe not, but can you really blame me…?” Allen replied, half into Tyki’s mouth as they kissed. The chuckle he got in return reverberated through his lips and into every part of him as Tyki’s hand trailed, teasing, down Allen’s jaw and neck, over his shoulder, along his side and settling at his waist, not insistent but still silently questioning.

“No… I suppose not,” Tyki reasoned, grinning and following Allen when he rolled onto his back with an inviting smile, slotting himself right between his thighs as they settled into place. Tyki descended and, still with that sleepy, unhurried pace, began to lay soft, indulgent kisses at Allen’s throat, fingers traveling down Allen’s arms to seek out his hands.

Allen moaned softly as he moved against him, eyes slipping closed as Tyki gently worked him into a state of quiet, helpless hypnosis. He grasped at Tyki’s hands fleetingly, giving something more than a gasp, but not quite a moan, when Tyki closed his teeth on his collarbone. “Tyki… _ah_ ….” he panted, moaning as Tyki’s hips gave a little roll as he moved, and Allen honestly couldn’t help the way he moved against him in kind anymore. “Tyki, _please_.”

Tyki smiled against his chest, letting go of his hands to dance his fingertips down Allen’s stomach, evoking hitched gasps and delirious, delighted little giggles as he went. “Yeah…?” Tyki asked as he sat up somewhat, teasing, as his hands smoothed over the soft skin of Allen’s inner thighs, easing Allen open wider. Allen let his eyes open once more, letting out a shaky, awed breath at the love and _hunger_ that shone in Tyki’s eyes, intense but tempered by sleepiness and the Sunday morning chill of early autumn.

He was arrested by the beauty in everything before him— the clear, beautiful sunlight playing across the planes of Tyki’s chest and stomach; the tender way he used his hands, worshipful and patient in how he played Allen’s body as if he were another of Tyki’s favorite instruments and yet _so much more_ ; the love and passion in Tyki’s beautiful eyes, ever-present as always, that had yet to fade, even months after that vulnerable night in the recording studio of the music college.

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_.

Tyki reached over beside the mattress for the bottle of lube, pausing and glancing at Allen. A strange, confused little smile came over his face. “You okay…?”

Allen hadn’t even realized his eyes had been welling up. He gave Tyki a watery, dazed smile and simply nodded, unable to make himself say the words bubbling up in his chest in his affection-maddened state. Tyki got some lube on his fingers, staying his hand momentarily so he could lean forward to kiss him again, having spent too long _not_ doing so, and shifted slightly to kiss the tears away from each eye.

“Shhhhh,” Tyki cooed against his cheeks, “It’s alright.” _I’m here. I’m still not going anywhere_.

“I know,” Allen laugh-sobbed, “I know.” _I know._

Allen couldn’t even begin to imagine leaving Tyki anymore. Tyki had broken him, with love and songs and tongues and teeth and tenderness.

Tyki smiled, coming back down to kiss him once more, as he began to press two of his fingers into Allen’s entrance. Allen keened into his mouth, eyes closing once more as Tyki worked him open slowly, as though he refused to let his lust break the soft magic of the morning that filled the room. He stroked his fingers into Allen, his kisses eventually dropping off to merely touch his forehead to Allen’s, not actively engaging him but maintaining his presence and proximity.

Allen gave a full-body shiver, a soft cry when Tyki added his third finger and began thrusting, his hips already starting to move to follow his rhythm. His legs moved restlessly, heels digging into the sheets in aborted scrabbles for purchase, his thighs fluttering closed around Tyki’s body as Tyki prepared him.

“ _Oh_ ,” Allen breathed mindlessly when Tyki’s probing fingers brushed his prostate. “Th… there, Tyki, _please_ —” and Tyki laughed, breathless, and delivered, dropping his face to Allen’s neck as he aimed his hand, pressing _in_ , still at that sweetly torturous slow pace. The drag of Tyki’s fingers in and out of him, the way they found their mark, it all had Allen struggling to breathe, reaching to hold Tyki’s head to himself, mumbling all manner of _there, oh god please, yes_ , unable to keep the sounds from leaving him as their bodies writhed.

Allen whined when Tyki finally stopped, pulling his fingers out slowly and gently. He gave Allen another kiss, before pulling away as he reached for the lube. Allen glanced down at himself, at his quivering stomach, the precome that had dribbled onto it, and couldn’t help but smirk a little at how some of it had ended up on Tyki as well.

Tyki noticed the look on his face as he gave his cock a few strokes to apply lube, and followed his gaze before chuckling. “Not the biggest mess I’ve made of you, if you’ll recall,” he mused.

Allen just smiled back unrepentantly, catlike. Remembering. _Knowing_ . “Doesn’t mean it’s not— _ah_ ,” he started cheekily, before moaning when Tyki gave his length a gentle squeeze. Tyki finally was awake enough to take not quite so lazy a pace with the proceedings, it seemed.

He paused though, reaching for his phone, and Allen couldn’t help allow himself an affectionate eyeroll. “What’ll it be today?” he asked, giving him a lopsided smile, amused but so, so in love. Tyki didn’t respond, but merely shook his head and smiled as he hit play. Allen laughed as recognized Tyki’s own guitars coming through the Bluetooth speaker on the nightstand.

“Really? You want to fuck to your own music. First thing in the morning.”

Tyki snickered, shaking his head. “It’s not about that. This is newish. This seemed as good a time as any to try it out on you.”

_Try it out on you._ Allen’s boyfriend, the music fetishist. He rolled his eyes, but found himself relaxing when Tyki’s voice came in over the swell of the guitar arpeggios and the sparse right hand piano.

_Well you floated into the room as I started to play_ _  
_ _Oh my mind went blank and my fingers lost their way_

Tyki smiled fondly at the soft ‘oh’ that Allen breathed, coming down to kiss him back into the pillows as he moved to line up the tip of his cock with Allen’s entrance. Allen returned the kiss until his mouth fell open on a helpless moan, that Tyki eagerly accepted with lips and tongue as he began to push into him, slow and languid. His hand gripped one of Allen’s thighs, holding him so wide but so gently, while he supported himself on his other elbow.

Allen’s hands blindly found their way to Tyki’s back, holding him tight against himself, blunt nails pressing into Tyki’s skin for purchase as Tyki slid into him. He panted into Tyki’s mouth as he filled him slowly and methodically, breath suffering in the name of the power of sheer _sensation_.

_I guess you could call this song my gamble for a rose._

“Tyki… Tyki, oh god, yes….” Allen pleaded madly, one hand coming up to the back of Tyki’s head to hold their faces close. He gave a soft, keening cry as Tyki filled him to the hilt, gasping when Tyki physically found he couldn’t go any deeper.

_Well you said I was a dark horse but would you ride on it with me tonight?  
_ _Oh, and take me disappearing through the smoke rings of our minds_

Tyki’s hips didn’t quite stop moving; between bottoming out, testing the waters with a small roll of his hips, and starting to draw back out, Allen was whimpering at the movement and and the slow, momentary loss before Tyki thrust back into him, still slow, but _deep_. Allen’s back arched to a near-impossible curve from the pleasure of it, the stretch that burned as Tyki began to establish a tempo. He was fully awake, obviously, but neither of them could begrudge each other slow, lazy Sunday morning sex like this.

Tyki tucked his face under Allen’s jaw as Allen’s body moved under his, hips meeting each of Tyki’s torturous thrusts. The leg that Tyki didn’t hold came up to hook on his waist, his heel attempting to take hold at the small of his back. Allen held onto Tyki tight and desperate as Tyki fucked into him, laying hungry nips and kisses at the hollow of his collarbone. Allen eventually came to close his eyes against the sensory overload, giving half-choked little moans and cries with each thrust. Losing himself to the hot, sultry slide of Tyki’s cock in and out of him and losing what remained of his senses to the beat of the music and the murmur of _god you feel good, you’re so good for me, yes, yes, god_.

It didn’t last long; couldn’t, having just woken up, having just gone at it like maniacs the night before. Before long, the panting and cries of _yes, please_ built to a crescendo, and Allen was coming, hot and messy between their stomachs, his walls seizing up around Tyki’s length. Tyki growled softly, biting down on Allen’s shoulder as he picked up speed just slightly as he chased his release through the maddening tension.

_Oh with your hand in mine I may be burdened but I will never be broke  
_ _I guess you could call this song my gamble for a rose._

As Tyki finished at last, riding him through it, that sense of fullness heightening as Tyki came inside him, Allen couldn’t help but mourn the spell the morning sunlight had cast on the room, as their orgasm and the ending of the song heralded the end of what had truly been an amazing moment.

Beautiful, even.

* * *

 

A short time later, they sat in bed, sharing the same cup of coffee, partly because it was one of their Sunday rituals and partly because Tyki only had a few cups and the other two were dirty. They sat up in bed, one of Tyki’s arms warm around Allen’s waist, Tyki’s laptop open as they surfed the internet idly. Tyki’s music was still piping through the Bluetooth, and Allen got distracted when the opening strains of a new song caught his attention.

“This is…” he started, trying to remember. “You were working on this this summer, weren’t you? You were playing this during that Skype date we had.”

Tyki turned to face him, just putting the finger of his free hand to his lips before gently taking Allen’s cup from him. He paused the music as he took a sip. “Remember what I said about going into a song knowing it’s _for_ you?” Allen’s mouth formed a quiet ‘o’ as he quickly realized this song held some significance. “I’ve been workshopping this since July, yes. Now.” Tyki scrubbed to the beginning of the song, pressing play once more.

The familiar chord progression wafted through the air around them; the tempo was more driving before, or the orchestration wasn’t so soft the first time he heard Tyki work on it, or both, and he found he quite liked this version, toned down, more vulnerable. It was different from his more hyper compositions.

_Oh I know you have to go away_  
_And I’m no reason for you to stay_  
_But I’ll be waiting here, a reason to come home;  
All love lends no rights, I can only try my best._

He turned to face Tyki, eyes wide. Had Tyki written this because he’d missed him?

Tyki only smiled, planted a damnably _sweet_ kiss on the corner of Allen’s mouth before turning and setting their coffee on the nightstand, reaching for one of Allen’s hands.

_I don't need to see you to know how beautiful you are_   
_I don't need to find you to know you've gone on so far_   
_Oh I don't need to wait for you to know you're coming home,_   
_Oh but darling I need to love you, 'cause you're my heart and my soul_

The sweet _melancholy_ of the lyrics, the _longing_ they conveyed resonated in Allen’s own bones. He had spent all summer working on this, when Allen had left for his three-week residential writing program in Chicago.

_Oh and through your mind, busy spinning  
_ _Words and rhymes start at the beginning_

Allen laid his head on Tyki’s shoulder.

Tyki shut his laptop and held him in the mid-morning light of September.  
  
_And I don't need to wait for you to know you're coming home,  
_ _Oh but darling I need to love you, 'cause you're my heart and my soul._

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TO RAY, THE DEVILISH TWINK THE WORLD NEEDS, THE SPICY MAYO TO MY SUSHI, THE SMOKE TO MY CIGARETTE, MY DARLING, MY HAMBURGER
> 
> worth mentioning: ray used king charles to serve as tyki's music, so i kept going with that, using songs that appear on gamble for a rose as opposed to loveblood! the two songs are gamble for a rose and coco chitty! the little comment that coco chitty is slower than allen remembers hearing when he was first working on it is a reference to the fact that a faster, southern rock-ish ballad version of it appears on loveblood, while it's reworked into something more sober in gamble. i'm a nerd, i had to make the reference, i couldn't not
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL
> 
> twit/ig: xoindigold  
> tumblr: moe-game-too-strong


End file.
